You're mine
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: Ever wondered why Severus hates Sirius so much? Or why Sirius hates Snape? No, they are not secretly having it off. a girl is involved...set in maraudertimes. i like this story...let me know what you think!


"HELP!" screamed an echoing voice, both of them stopped looking towards the direction of the cries. The voice was familiar, distinct in who they thought it was James and Remus bolted towards the direction of the forbidden forest. "HELP" screamed the voice, it's owner was getting more anxious.

Into the forbidden forest they hurried, reaching a clearing in the dense mass of trees. A muddled heap was on the mossed ground. A heap of black robes. A face turned to them, the face of a teared Severus Snape glared at them. He hesitated to say anything, starring James down, as if he had challenged him in some way.

"Snape what is it?" asked Remus, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"Get Dumbledore" said Snape, evenly, "and pompfrey." Remus looked at Snape and then to James, neither of them looking away, he looked at the heap on the ground. A small groan escaped the heap, the groan of a girl. Remus leaped towards the castle, nearly falling over at the speed he was running at.

"I know a few healing spells." Said James, after several moments. Severus's eyes snapped into focus. He looked down at the heap.

"I don't care anymore." Said Snape. "Nothing is more important than her."

James walked forward, kneeling down next to the cloth covered mass. He reached to the remove the cloth.

"She…" started snape, making james stop. "she's been tortured, I think…for months…I…" He looked at James for this, "You can't…she's mine. Whatever happens. She's mine." James didn't quite understand what he meant, maybe he just wasn't himself. He nodded, whatever had happened to snape, if he could save someone's life, he would. He removed the cloth, he couldn't help a gasp escape his lips.

"You where supposed to meet me!" exclaimed Sirius, "you didn't blow me off so you could chase Evans did you?" James just looked at him, "James not again!...how many times do I…"

"It wasn't Lily," said James, stunned, Sirius noticed his tone, the use of Evans's name. something was up.

"What happened then?" he pressed.

"Me and Remus…we were walking and found Snape…"

"What did old snivellus have to do with this?" asked Sirius. "What did that bastard say this time? I'll bloody kill him."  
"There was someone with him…" Sirius laughed at this.

"Who on earth would…?" he didn't continue his sentence, a look of horror filled his face. "James," he said more evenly than ever before.

"I've never seen injuries like it." Whispered James, "she must have been tied up for weeks, without food, water…beaten with more than just magic."

"S…she?" whimpered Sirius. James suddenly came into focus, Sirius looked more upset than he did. As upset as snape was before.

"Yeah," whispered James, grabbing Sirius's shoulder.

"What…" swallowed Sirius, "what d…did she…look like?"

"It was hard to make out," said James. Sirius's eyes pleaded. "But Snape was very possessive over her, I don't really think it was a brother/sister thing either. He told me that she was "his"." Sirius's eyes snapped into focus.

"Where is she?" he asked, emotion rushing through him.

"The ho…wait why do you want to know? Sirius what's going on?" said james, never seeing Sirius act this way about anything before.

"WHERE?" bellowed Sirius.

"The hospital wing." Replied James, blinking. Sirius leapt off towards the hospital wing. Running as fast as his legs could take him…

I woke up slowly, my head was pounding, echoing through my brain like a large drum. Bloody hell. I felt some kind of bed around me, I strained to open my eyes, a mass of light filled them, I groaned sitting up, rubbing my eyes still they came into focus. A figure immerged before me, a figure of a bearded man. I had made it, I smiled with relief, by god I was safe.

"A very terrible thing has happened to you miss Prewett," said the man, I knew who he was, professor Dumbledore. Never in my life have I been happier to see anyone. I was grinning at him like an idiot. I bloody loved this man. "And yet the amazing thing is" he smiled, "is that you do not seemed affected by it."

"I'm just happy to be alive sir," I grinned.

"After all my years of knowing you, you don't ceice to amaze me." He smiled, his face softened, he sighed. Professor Dumbledore always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm sorry such a thing happened to you, I cannot promise it'll never happen again, but I swear I'll do everything in my power to stop it recurring."

"Thank you sir," I replied, not knowing what to say.

"I know it's been a long couple of weeks, but I have to ask what happened. If there is anything you can remember that might help me…" he started, looking like he didn't want to say the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Of course," I said, faltering. I didn't particularly want to relive this particular experience in my life, but I'd do it for Dumbledore. "I was cooking breakfast, weeks ago, for my brother Fabian, it was almost the end of the holidays and he had looked after me the entire time. I can't believe I can be related to someone so fantastic…anyway, I heard a massive bang outside, and I went out to see what it was, I opened the back door and…I can't remember it properly, but everything went dark, I could hear my brother screaming behind me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The darkness in front of me moved, like it was alive, destroying everything, destroying me…The next thing I remember was that I woke up chained up in a sort of, dungeon. My feet and hands stretched against the wall. Ergh, and the smell, rotting flesh…disgusting."

I sat up now, taking a sip of my glass of water, I could still taste my own blood in my mouth. "The house I was in…it was the Black family. Their son Regulus came to watch me, he taunted and spat at me. Then they moved me, to the…the Snape's. That place was worse…there was a creature in the cage next to me…the death eater…Snape he beat me, tortured me, that creature, he told me I would have to watch it as it ate me alive…it was a horrible git, I heard him, the things he would say to his wife, I was locked up…but she, had no escape, no chance of rescue. I could hear the household above me…that was no home. Which got me thinking…I had a home, and I'd bloody well get back to it. After hours of stressful tugging, I wrenched one of the metal chains out of the wall. I removed the others…and I can't quite remember how I did it, the chains just disappeared, then I there was lots of lights, green bolts shooting at me as I ran. They hit me one or twice, slowing me down, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I stumbled into a river. Throwing myself into the current, I let it carry me further and further away. I knew they wouldn't follow me in water, couldn't find me, or trace me…Oh. I came into the forbidden forest and…I saw…that boy. What's his name…Severus? Yeah, severus snape. I guess I owe him my life eh?" I smiled. Dumbledore just watched me. "I didn't know he had a son…turns out he raised him pretty well eh?" Dumbledore nodded lightly.

"Thank you for the information, I think I can use some of it." Said Dumbledore. "You're brothers know that you are safe and well, but are afraid they cannot meet you…I'm sure you'll understand, what…commitments they have." I nodded. "good, well i've arranged for your books and clothes to be transported here. I won't let this happen again, I want you where I can see you, at my school."

I smiled. "Fine by me sir,"

The next few days were spent with me being healed in the hospital wing. Which was tiresome to say the least. I could hear the hustle of students outside my screen. But none of them spoke to me. McGonagall came, on the last day, with the sorting hat…sorted me into Gryffindor.

I grinned…the house of my family. She sorted me out with clothes and the RULES. So many rules. I was sure I would forget them all. I looked in the mirror of the hospital wing's toilets. I had gone in their to get changed. Not wanting to get changed behind a screne. It was quite refreshing to get clean actually. I combed my hair. Bloody tangled mess. I had to wash it twice to get rid of the smell.

I took a deep breath, my brown eyes looked more refreshed than ever before. It must have been all that resting I did. This was it, as good as it was going to get. I knew a few people at Hogwarts. Only in the year above. There was that boy…er..Sirius. oh no…not him…ergh. What I meant to think of was Lily. Lily evans. Nicest girl I ever did meet. She came round to my house once to interview my brother for a school project, I think it was on aurors or something. I think she fancied him. Yeah we hit it off straight away. And even met up over the holidays. It'd be nice to see her again. Oh yeah, and those guys from quidditch camp. Longbottom and Prewett. I grinned. I'd be alright this year.

"The first class you will attend is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said McGonagall. Leading me too the classrooms on the first floor. "your house shares this class with the Slytherins".

"Spendid," I said, sarcastically, remembering exactly who was in the house slytherin, and exactly how much I liked that house.

She entered a classroom on the right, I took a deep breath and followed her. A large plump man was teaching the class, his rosey cheeks bombed as we entered.

"Well Hello McGonagall!" he beamed, "Is this the new student you were telling me about?"

His red face turned to mine, his eyes searching me. Million's of eyes followed his. Looking at me. Bloody hell.

"Yes it is," replied McGonagall…'it'? who's she calling it? I looked at this woman, originally I thought she'd be alright, being with Dumbledore and all…in a friendly way…friendly…hold on…Dumbledore and McGonagall? Together?...are they? A smile spread across my face. The entire class seemed to be watching me, I raised my eyebrows, and laughed at the commotion I had caused by just entering the class.

"Anyway," said McGonagall. "Please take care of this one, she's still a bit fragile from recent events."

That wiped the smile off my face. I snapped. Ergh.

"Who you callin' fragile?" I snapped, glaring at McGonagall.

"I don't know how you do things where your from but we do not tolerate such disobedience in this school". She snapped at me…I liked her. She didn't take anything from anyone. I liked that.

"Okay Professor" I grinned. I knew she'd be alright. A look of surprise crossed her face for a minute, and then it faded. She understood me.

"Goodbye." She said suddenly and charged out the classroom. The class was still starring at me.

The large professor rubbed his hands together looking at me like he was about to lay into me. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he beamed, "this is defence against the dark arts. If there's anything you don't understand be sure to ask. Please take a seat." I turned to look where to sit. But instead of a sea of faces, which is what I expected to find. I saw one particular face. A snide, cruel, smirking face. The face of Regulus Black. I walked to the back of the room, as far away as I could from Black. God, how I hated that boy.

After a few minutes my mind wandered. And I realised where I was sitting. At the back of the room. Next to two giggling blonde girls. Great. I looked at them. They giggled. I looked away. They giggled. I pulled a confused face. They giggled. Boring.

I looked in front of me, there, was no other than…Fabian Prewett, sitting next to two equally handsome boys. He turned around and smiled at me. The blonde's giggled.

"Oooh," said one, "is he looking at me?"

"No he's looking at me," said the other.

"Don't be ridukulous. It must have been the poem I sent him…"

I tried to hide my laugh. These girls had no idea. Boys like Fabian Prewett didn't go round asking any old girls out. They save it…probably for a rainy day. Blah blah. Morons.

Prewett just said something to his friends and they both turned round to look at me, the two girls squirmed with delight. I buried my face in my hands. These bloody girl's will be the end of me. A year. Of this. Bloody hell.

The bell soon went, and everyone rushed out the classroom. I tried to find my timetable to find out what was on next…potions…horay! The one subject I can actually do blindfolded.

I stepped out the classroom to find Prewett waiting for me.  
"Hello little girl," he smiled. Who's he calling a little girl?

"Hello little boy," I replied.

"What on earth are you doing in this school?" he asked, clearly quite confused. "I mean everyones talking about how James Potter and Remus Lupin strode to the rescue of some dying girl, but I never actually thought it'd be you. In fact, I'd say you're the last person I'd think of. Is it true about the dying bit?"

"dunno," I shrugged, "I felt worse than I ever had before."

"Bloody hell," he said, "what happened?"

"Got attacked…death eaters."

…… to be continued…

A/N. is it worth carrying on with this story?

Comments?


End file.
